The Plan
by writingmaniac101
Summary: Harry and Ron have come with a plan that could get them rich beyound their wildest dreams, but will their plan succeed or will it fail and get Harry and Ron expelled
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Stay**

Harry quietly opened the door and peered out for any signs of movement. Uncle Vernon was loudly snoring in his room, Dudley seemed to be playing his PS2 and Aunt Petunia was out for the week. Harry quietly tiptoed out of his room, walked down the staircase and out of the house. Everyday since he arrived from Hogwarts, he had been sneaking out to practice flying.

He came back in the house at 4:00AM to find Uncle Vernon waiting in the kitchen. "How Dare You" barked Uncle Vernon "You could have been seen. You are not going to stay in this house anymore. Pack up your bag and leave by tonight." Harry furiously marched upstairs and started packing. He did not know where he was going to stay since the Weasley's were in Scotland. He would have to spend the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron alone. Suddenly, he got an idea; he could spend the summer at Hermoine's place.

That night he left the Dursleys and took the Knight Bus to London where Hermoine lived. Hermoine's house was smaller than the Weasley's but it was more impressive. It was a midsize brick house in a middle class neighborhood. He went and rang the bell. He was hoping to see Hermoine at the door but instead it was her father. "Hi Harry," said her father "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could perhaps stay at your house for the rest of the summer since the Dursley's have kicked me out"

"Of course. Come in; you are welcomed here anytime."

"Thanks a lot."

"Since we only have two rooms you can stay in Hermoine's room: Its upstairs to the left."

"Thanks. By the way where is Hermoine?"

"She is upstairs reading a book. She will be so surprised to see you."

Harry climbed up the staircase and knocked on Hermoine's room. "Who's there?"

"Its me Harry." As she opened the door, Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He tangled, messy hair was now straight and neatly tied in a ponytail. Her disfigured body had transformed into a very beautiful body with lots of curves. The tight jeans that hugged her ass showed the real beauty of the girl.

"Oh Harry what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Harry told her about what happened at the Dursleys and she was shocked. "Why were you flying in a muggle area in the night?"

"Cut it out. I'm in no mood to talk about it. By the way what are you reading?"

"I'm reading about spells and hexes for the upcoming year."

"Oh! That's great!"

"It's time for dinner," screamed Christina, Hermoine's mother. Harry and Hermoine walked downstairs to find the whole table covered with food. Harry had never tasted food this good at the Weasleys. After dinner, Hermoine went upstairs to take a shower. When Harry reached upstairs, he saw that Hermoine was still taking a shower and that the bathroom door was not fully shut. That gave him a wonderful idea. He searched through his bags and found the invisibility cloak and put it on. He tiptoed towards the bathroom door, slowly opened the door without making a noise and slipped inside.

Inside was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen: Hermoine was in the shower totally nude. She was playing with her breast while at the same time applying soap to them. She moved downwards to her crotch area and started rubbing her clit. As Hermoine bent down to apply soap on her feet, her round, juicy ass was stood out calling attention. Harry couldn't believe that he was seeing his best friend nude. As Hermoine was coming out Harry quickly returned back in the room and pretended nothing had happened. He continued to watch her everyday till it was time for them to leave for school; it was the climax of his day.


	2. Ron’s Secret

Chapter 2: Ron's Secret 

It was August 2 when Harry and Hermoine left for Kings Cross Station. Hermoine's mom had already bought all their supplies so they did not need to go to Diagonal Alley. At the station, they met Ron and Ginny, the only two Weaselys left to go to school. On the train Ginny went to sit with her friends and Hermoine went to sit with Seventh-year Guys, which left Ron and Harry alone in the last compartment.

As the train continued towards Hogwarts, Harry and Ron talk about their summers and to Harry's astonishment, Ron did not have fun in Scotland. He had more fun at home. "Why is that Ron?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to tell no one else"

"I promise"

"It was the first week of summer vacation and everyone except Ginny were outside playing Quiditch. One of the quaffles went inside our house so I pursued it into our kitchen. I was about to leave the house with the quaffle when I herd moaning sounds from upstairs. I tiptoed upstairs and peaked in Ginny's room to find her naked on her bed figuring herself. I was so surprised but Ginny was even more surprised to see me there. I told her that I would have to tell mom about this so she begged me not to do so. She told me that she would do anything if I wouldn't tell mom. I suddenly got an idea. I told her that I wouldn't tell mom if she became my slave. She thought about the consequences and agreed. That night I told her to come to my room at midnight and exactly as midnight struck she arrived in my bedroom. I told her to sit on my bed and do the same thing she had done in the afternoon. She looked surprised and embarrassed so I told her that she had agreed to do as I said and that there was no backing away from it. She slowly took off her shirt and then started to take off her pant. She was wearing a black bra and a red g-string. She then unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground. She then slipped the g-string to the ground giving me the view of her shaved pussy. She licked her finger and shoved it into her virgin pussy. She then pumped herself till she came. While all this happened, I was staring at her with huge eyes. After she came, I told her that I wanted to finger her. Ginny was overwhelmed. She was embarrassed to finger herself in front of her brother but her brother to finger her was embarrassing as hell. But she had promised so she had to go trough it. I slowly licked my finger and pushed it into Ginny's pussy to find it hot and wet. After minutes of pounding she came again but this time it was more powerful. I told her to go back to her room and pretend that nothing had happened. She put on her clothes and was about to leave when I told her that she was to come back to my room every night. She looked horrified but she came back the next night and the night after that till the end of the week when we had to go to Scotland. We couldn't continue this in Scotland because we were all living in one room. If it weren't for Scotland I would have had the best summer ever."

"Wow that was nice"

"I thought that everyone was not a virgin so why should I stay a virgin. Harry, are you a virgin?"

"Yes but I don't plan on being one for long. I wish I had a slave like you do so I can get all the pleasure I want."

"Ron, is Ginny still your slave?"

"Of course! She is going to be my slave until she dies."

"Man I wish I could control someone."

"Harry, I got an idea! We can control people using the Imperious Charm."

"Ron that is a brilliant idea." As they were talking about the Imperious Charm, the train arrived at Hogmead and they filed into Hogwarts.


	3. The Plan Begins

Chapter 3: The Plan Begins 

Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall and find four long tables representing the four houses in the middle of the room. Harry and Ron sit in the backside of the Gryffindor table and talk about their new plan as the Sorting Hat sorts the new arrivals in their houses. After the sorting, the feast commences where Ron and Harry pig out. After the grand feast, everyone goes back to his or her houses and talk about their summers. Hermoine catches up with Harry and Ron and tells them about her train ride here where she hooked up with Lee Jordan.

Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing: last year Hermoine hated Lee and now this. It seemed that everyone, except them were hooking up with each other. This made Harry and Ron more furious and they were eager to commence with their plan.

The next day classes began with Divination where Harry found that he was going to die a very horrible death as usual. Next came potions with Snape where they were learning to create a potion to make anyone drowsy. Harry's potion turned this awful brown color where everyone's including Ron's had turned green, the color it should have turned.

"Potter!" said Snape, "I see you have managed to mess up on the easiest potion. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Harry how could you. Not even I messed up on it," said Ron furiously.

"Sorry, I was thinking about our plan."

The next class was Defense Against Dark Arts with Fizarro, the centaur that was banned from the group. The class was interesting where Fizarro talked about unusual curses. After class Ron and I approached Fizarro and asked him to give them permission to borrow a book from the Restricted Section of the library. Fizarro wrote them a pass and they left to go to the library where they borrowed a book about the Unforgivable Curses.

**Unforgivable Curses**

_The first Unforgivable Curse is the Imperious Curse_

_It allows the controller to control the host for any period of time._

_The controller must have a stronger mind than the host and must not loose focus during anytime. If focus is lost the host can break the spell. Usually, it takes a person months to conquer the spell perfectly._

"Harry, It takes months to conquer it perfectly"

"Yes but we don't have to conquer it perfectly, just as long as we can control people for some period of time."

"Ok I guess it would work but we would have to practice it a lot."

"We could start by practicing it on ourselves then on others."

"Nice idea. Lets go, we are getting late for charms."

Charms was boring and even more boring was transfiguration. Right after transfiguration, Ron and Harry raced up to an empty classroom to practice the spell. Ron could not get the spell to work but Harry could get control of the person for a second or two. After practicing for an hour, Harry got a bit used to it while Ron was still struggling.

"Ron it's going to take a long time for our plan to start and I want someone as a slave right now."

"I got an idea. You can use Ginny till we complete the curse. She would have to obey me and I can tell her to come to you."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Sure, you are my best friend and by the way I already got some of her during summer. I'll go get her. You stay here."

After twenty minutes, Ginny arrived at the classroom where Harry excitedly waited.

"Hi Ginny. Ron must have told you why you should come here."

"Hi Harry. Yes, Ron told me."

"Shall we get started then?" And with that Harry went to Ginny and started removing her clothes. Harry then removed his own clothes to show Ginny his huge 8 inch pecker. He laid her on the cold concrete ground, which got her nipples perked up and got on top of her and started licking her nipples. He then started to nibble on her nipples making her moan lightly. After some time he moved down to her pussy and started licking it as well. Ginny felt sudden spasm, which gave her the chills. Harry was tired of playing around and wanted to get down to business. He inserted his huge cock into her virgin pussy and started moving back and forth, making Ginny moan. As he pushed further, he encountered a muscled in the way, Ginny's cherry. He pushed it, stretching it, while Ginny was squealing with pain. Finally, Ginny's cherry popped and Harry could continue pumping furiously popping. After he came he put on his clothes and left Ginny there naked with cum in her pussy.


	4. The Plan is in Full Effect

Chapter 4:The Plan is in Full Effect 

The days went by the same way. The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into a month. In that period of time, Ron and Harry had improved greatly on their spell and could manage to control one for a couple of hours at the most. The time to put their plan into action had finally arrived.

Harry found the perfect moment to use the curse. Harry was arriving from potions when he caught Cho walking alone. He looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming and when he found no one he approached Cho.

"Hi how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I got a gift for you but before I give it to you, you must close your eyes."

"Ok."

Cho closed her eyes and Harry removed his wand and yelled "IMEPERIO!"

Cho's pupil dilated and she stood still awaiting instructions. "You will do as I command," said Harry. "I want you to take off your clothes immediately and walk with me to the classroom."

Cho did as she was instructed, leaving her clothes, bra, and panties in the hallway. Harry took her to an empty classroom and told her to suck his cock and Cho, being under the curse did as she was instructed. She took the whole 8 inches in her mouth and started to suck and slurp. He face-fucked her for about ten minutes before he came in her and spurted his hot jism into her mouth. He then made her swallow it all. He then fucked her like there was no tomorrow and left her alone in the classroom naked with cum in her pussy. Once he had left the room, he spotted Peeves down the hallway, about to go into the room where Cho was.

He did not know what happened to Cho that night after he left, but when he saw her the next day, she was all crying and saying that she awoke to find herself naked and with cum in her pussy. Her clothes were missing altogether so she had to hide in the classroom till night and ran back to her dormitory naked.

"I am so sorry for you. Do you know who did it though?"

"It was Peeves! After I awoke I saw Peeves leaving through the wall, which meant that the culprit was him."

"Why don't you tell the headmaster about this. I'm sure he will take some action immediately."

"I don't want to report this to anyone. No one knows about this except you. I trust you and that is the only reason I'm telling you this. Please don't talk about this to anyone, not even Hermoine and Ron."

"You can count on me," and with that Harry left class and met up with Ron.

"How did it go?"

"It went brilliantly."

"Who was your target? I did Cho Chang"

"I did Parvati; she was beautiful."

"Are you going to do it tonight?"

"Of course, I'm going to do it every night. Aren't you?"

"Yes, why not."

With this the two boys went to Defense Against Dark Arts and sat down in their usual seats next to Hermoine. Harry couldn't help but notice how hot Hermoine looked in her emerald green robe. He felt really attractive towards her and decided that tonight he would complete his thirst for her. He would finally have her all to himself.


	5. The Plan Revealed

Chapter 5: The Plan Revealed 

As the day rolled to an end he found Hermoine sitting in the common room doing her homework on potions. Harry went to Hermoine and asked her to accompany him outside because he wanted to show her something wonderful. Seeing no danger, she went along with Harry to an abandoned classroom. Harry told her to close her eyes and when she did her put the curse on her. The curse had the same effect on Hermoine as it had on Cho; Hermoine's eyes dilated and she stood still waiting a command.

"Dance for me"

"As you wish."

Hermoine started dancing slowly moving her hips back and forth giving Harry pleasure. As she danced her boobs started bouncing and juggling, which made Harry even more excited. He told her to strip and she started stripping while dancing. She slowly let her emerald green robe fall to the ground giving Harry view of her black bra and her black thong. She then started belly dancing while removing her bra making Harry more excited. She finally topped it off by giving Harry a lap dance with her thong off. Harry was having an erection in his pants. He told Hermoine to lie down on all fours and he got in behind her. He took his finger and wet it with some pre-cum and shoved it in Hermoine's ass hole. Hermoine let out a scream but Harry did not care. After he stretched her ass a bit he removed his finger and stuck his dick in her. Hermoine let out a huge scream. Harry ignored it and started pounding her with all the strength he had. After several minutes of pounding, something weird happened; Hermoine somehow managed to get control of herself and broke Harry's power over her.

"What the hell are you doing Harry?" roared Hermoine. "You were controlling me so you can fuck me. I'm disgusted with you!"

"Hermoine, let me explain," and with that he explained the story and the plan.

"Just cause you are a virgin it doesn't mean you can go around fucking people."

"I know it was a bad thing to do but I couldn't help myself."

"You know I can go to the Headmaster and tell him all this and he would expel both Ron and you this instant."

"I know. I promise never to control anyone again so will you please let it slide and forgive us?"

"I suppose but if I catch you doing this sort of behavior I'm going straight to Dumbledore and telling him everything."

"Ok thanks."

Hermoine put on her clothes and left after Harry to the common room where they had work to do. Harry explained to Ron what had happened and told him that they weren't allowed to us the curse anymore or Hermoine would tell on them. This made Ron furious and he wanted revenge on Hermoine. Who was she to tell him what to do? He would make his own plans and do whatever he wanted.

"Harry," said Ron "I'm going to get Hermoine for this. Are you with me?"

"Yes, I'm not going to follow her rules: I make my own rules and do as I wish."


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge 

That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Harry and Ron woke up from their pretend sleep, wore the invisibility cloak and walked out of their room. They slowly walked to the girls' dormitory and started searching the beds for Hermoine. When they found Hermoine they both used the Imperious Curse on her and took her outside into an empty classroom. They lifted the curse and Hermoine was back to her normal self. She looked in horror as Ron and Harry had their wands pointed to her.

"What are you guys doing? Where are we and why are we here?"

"We are here to teach you a lesson about keeping your mouths shut."

"CRUCIO!" they both yelled.

Hermoine screamed with pain. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her per second. After a couple of seconds they lifted the spell. Hermoine was on the floor twitching in pain.

"Did you like that? Do you still want to tell our plan?"

"No please forgive me. I'm surprised how you to managed to use the Crutacious Curse."

"The Imperious Curse wasn't the only curse we had practiced. We learned the Crutacious Curse too and it came in handy. Look we don't want to hurt you and we never wanted to hurt you but you forced us by threatening to tell the headmaster. We want to forget that this ever happened."

"I want to forget this as well and go back to how life was before. I forgive you all and hopefully you will forgive me. It was not my business to interfere in your plan but because of what Harry did to me I had to interfere."

"Hermoine look," said Harry "Ever since I saw you this year I have longed to have you. I know my approach was wrong by forcing you but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I will try to be yours by winning you over not by stealing you." With that said Hermoine, Ron and Harry returned to their dormitories and went to sleep.

The next morning, everything was fine: Harry, Ron and Hermoine got along like nothing happened; Harry had kept his word and was trying to win Hermoine over with his own personality and behavior instead of stealing her. That night Harry and Ron could not find Hermoine at dinner so they sent Ginny to search for her.

Ginny went up to the common room but no one was there. She then went up to the girls' dormitory to find it empty as well. She was just about to leave when she heard moaning noises from the corner. She peeked around the corner to find Hermoine on a bed naked fingering herself and moaning. Ginny was so surprised to see this kind of behavior in school.

She went up to Hermoine. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get some pleasure while at the same time relieving myself of stress. You see, Harry was staying over my house this summer so I didn't get a chance to take in some pleasure."

"Oh I see. Can I help you with that?"

Hermoine looked concerned but after Ginny told her that she fingers herself all the time she let Ginny finger her for a while. As Ginny fingered Hermoine, Hermoine started moaning loudly. Seeing how Hermoine was going to climax soon, Ginny started sucking and licking Hermoine's nipples to give her added pleasure. Hermoine had the biggest climax of her life. She couldn't believe how a younger girl can giver her more pleasure than herself.

"Did you like that?"

"Ohh Yea!!"

"Can you finger me now?"

"OK."

Hermoine dipped her finger in her pussy juices and then inserted it in Ginny's pussy. She started slowly but picked up speed so in the end she was pounding Ginny's pussy. At the same time she was stroking Ginny's nipples and then started biting and liking them. Ginny's climax was nothing like Hermoine's but the climax she had was the biggest she had ever had. Seeing all the juices running down Ginny's leg, Hermoine started licking her pussy juices. After everything had settled down, Ginny put on her clothes and left.


	7. Triple Action

Chapter 7: Triple Action 

"Where have you been," asked Ron.

"Just been around looking for Hermoine," replied Ginny.

"Did you find her?"

"I searched the whole castle and found her sleeping in her bed by the time I got to the dormitory."

"Ok. Here follow me."

Ron led Ginny into a large room that was dimly lighted.

"Take off your clothes right now."

Ginny slowly removed her robe and dropped it to the ground. She then removed her top and threw it aside showing Ron her black bra holding her luscious tits. She gradually unbuttoned her pant and slipped it down to the ground. She was now only in her bra and her thong. Ron reached out and yanked her bra off leaving her tits unprotected. He bent down and started licking her nipples, teasing her by licking them and then by moving away and licking other parts of her body. After he had licked every part of the body that was open to him he yanked her thong off.

"What the …."

Ginny looked down to see what shocked Ron so much. And to her surprise, she was shocked as well. She had forgotten to clean up after herself. All her pussy juices that had been released when Hermoine fingered her were all dripping down from her pussy.

"Who did this?"

"Nobody."

CRUCIO yelled Ron and soon Ginny started jerking and screaming. He lifted the curse after a second.

"Tell me."

"OK. I had gone up to the girls' dormitory ad saw that Hermoine was fingering herself so I decided to help her by fingering her myself. Afterwards, she fingered me and that is why I am wet."

"Hermoine? Fingering herself? That is unbelievable. I want you to go to the girls' dormitory right now and bring Hermoine down here."

Ginny came back ten minutes later with Hermoine at her side.

"I herd that you were fingering yourself to get pleasure."

"Who told you that?" Hermoine asked curiously.

"Ginny told me."

"Yea, what if I did. Its nothing except that I thought I can help you climax like you have never climaxed."

"No thanks I'm not interested."

"My brother is really good. He helped me climax all the time."

"Oh if that is so, I'll try you on."

With this, Hermoine removed her robe and her undergarments exposing her luscious boobs to Ron and her rosy round nipples. Her pussy was even better. She had a shaved pussy, which gave a perfect view of her clit. Ron hurriedly stripped his clothes and ran up to Hermoine and laid her down on the cold concrete floor. The cold floor instantly made Hermoine's nipple just out and stand still. Ron moved down Hermoine's body till his mouth was just above her pussy. He took his tongue and slowly circled Hermoine's pussy making her gasp. After a while he started sticking his tongue in Hermoine's pussy making her moan softly with pleasure.

In the corner, Ginny was getting excited and started fingering herself, which got her really wet. She didn't want to miss the action so she walked up to Hermoine and sat on her face in such her way that her ass was right in front of Hermoine's mouth and her mouth was sucking on Hermoine's nipples. Hermoine knew what Ginny wanted her to do so she started licking Ginny's asshole. She then started sticking her tongue deep in Ginny's asshole making her climax.

Ron had made Hermoine really wet and was ready to claim his prize. He took his cock and rammed it up Hermoine's virgin pussy making Hermoine scream in pain. She wasn't ready for it but Ron didn't care he kept pushing his cock up her pussy till he met a barrier, her cherry. He pulled out halfway and rammed her with tremendous force, popping her cherry and taking her virginity with him. He inserted his cock fully in her making her full. He then started ramming her with all the force he had and finally after minutes he squirted his cum in her.

Ron then removed his limp tool and gave it to Ginny to suck. After Ginny had sucked it and brought it back to life, Ron made Ginny lick Hermoine's pussy clean as he prepared to enter Ginny's asshole. Ginny was on all fours, doggie style with her head in front of Hermoine's pussy. Unexpectedly, Ron stuck his cock up Ginny's very tight asshole. Ginny yelled with fright but Ron kept pushing in her till her ass started burning. Ron just kept pushing in tearing her tissue and spreading her asshole. After her asshole could accommodate for Ron's cock, he started ramming her and finally ended by spurting his seeds in her asshole. Ron told Hermoine to clean him up and after that he put on his clothes and left the two girls to continue their party.


	8. New Approach

Chapter 8: New Approach 

The next day was like any other day. Harry, and Ron were going to Divination while Hermoine was going to Runes and Magic.

"Guess what Harry, Yesterday I did Hermoine and my sister at the same time."

"You WHAT? How did you get Hermoine?"

"My sister persuaded her and so she let me play with her and in the end I did her and my sister."

"Man, I thought she wanted to go slow and start the relationship from the beginning. Its not fair that you get her and I don't when it was me who wanted her so badly."

"Look, Hermoine and I are going to go at it again tonight. I'm not going to invite Ginny so you can take her place. Is that OK?"

"Man that is great. I can't wait till I have some of Hermoine."

The day soon passed on and before they knew it, it was dinner time. While Hermoine was walking upstairs from the great hall, Ron approached her.

"I want you to come down to the abandoned classroom tonight at midnight. Come alone."

Hermoine knew why Ron had called her and she was planning to go and have the time of her life. She couldn't believe that her cherry had been popped by one of her best friends. It never seemed to her that Ron could ever please anyone like he did her yesterday.

At five till midnight, Ron and Harry got out of their dormitories with the invisibility cloak and walked down to the classroom. Harry stood in the corner under the invisibility cloak while Ron stood at the door waiting for Hermoine. Hermoine crept slowly to the classroom, trying not to make sounds as she walked excitedly. When she arrived in the room she saw Ron pacing. She ran up to Ron and started kissing him, normal at first but then a deep French kiss where Ron's tongue was down Hermoine's throat and Hermoine's tongue was down Ron's mouth. Harry sat in the corner under the invisibility cloak amazed at what he saw. After about five minutes of kissing, they broke apart. Hermoine and Ron both took off their clothes and were standing completely naked.

"I have a surprise for you Hermoine."

"What."

With that Harry took off the invisibility cloak and walked up to Hermoine.

"What is he doing down here?"

"He is the surprise. He and I together are going to give you the time of your life."

Hermoine didn't seem too confident about Ron's claim but decided to try it. As soon as Hermoine agreed, Harry took off his clothes and stood beside Hermoine. They placed Hermoine in the middle of the room with Harry facing her from the front and Ron from the behind. Harry placed his hand on Hermoine's boobs and took hold as he pushed his cock into Hermoine's pussy. At the same time, Ron pushed his cock in Hermoine's asshole. Hermoine was going to get banged by her best friends at the same time. The two boys soon pushed their whole cocks up Hermoine so she was totally full. She could feel the two giant cocks pushing up in her belly. The two starting pumping Hermoine. Slowly at first but the fast. Hermoine could feel the two cocks almost touching each other. There was only a small muscle between the two cocks. As the two boys pumped her, she couldn't but feel how wet she was and how much pleasure she was getting out of it. At almost the same time, the two boys climaxed within her and spurted all their seeds into her. This even increased Hermoine's orgasm to the point that Hermoine's whole body was shuddering with excitement.

After they were done fucking her, they removed their cocks and put it into Hermoine's mouth. Hermoine had never sucked two cocks at once so it was a bit strange for her but soon she got the hang of it. She deep throated both of them; sucking and slurping their cocks till they were alive again. Once their cocks came to life, the two boys started fucking Hermoine's mouth almost making her choke as the two giant cocks went down half her throat, cutting her air supply. It didn't take long for the boys to cum inside Hermoine's mouth. Hermoine had a full mouth of cum, which she had to swallow. The little cum that fell down her lips and onto her luscious boobs was licked off by Hermoine. She couldn't believe that she was licking her own boobs.

After that, the two boys made Hermoine clean up themselves while they cleaned up Hermoine from head to toe with their tongues. They put on their clothes and sneaked back upstairs pretending that nothing happened.


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors 

The next day Ron, and Harry were discussing what a fun time they had last time. They weren't satisfied with just that; they wanted more, a lot more. As they were walking to class thinking about a way they can make their sex life more interesting, Harry got an idea. He remembered this video that Dudley was watching where these two men had tied up these two females and had sex with them. No, but they couldn't do that cause they didn't have a place with all the essential things.

The day had passed and Harry was still pondering about his new scheme. Harry was so deep in thought that he ran into Dobby.

"Hi Harry Potter."

"Hi Dobby."

"I'm just thinking about some supplies I desperately need."

"Why don't you get the supplies from the room of requirement."

"That's perfect. Dobby you are a genius."

Harry ran to Ron to tell him his plan. It was farfetched but it might work. That night, Ginny, Hermoine, Ron and Harry sneaked out of the common room and out the portrait hole. Before setting off, Harry looked at the map to see if anyone was approaching. Seeing no one, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine set out for the room of requirement. Ginny and Hermoine did not know what was going to await them in the room of requirement. When they approached the place where the room was supposed to be, Harry walked three times past it thinking hard about how he wanted the room like. After the third time walking past the wall, a wooden door with carvings appeared out of nowhere.

Harry walked in first to see if the room was ready. Harry was surprised to see that the room had been perfectly created with all the supplies. Once Harry gave the OK sign, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine walked in and were shocked. There was a big room with soft carpet of the floor. In the corner were hundreds of books on sex and other things of sexual nature. On one of the walls were two pairs of handcuffs for the hand and feet attached to the wall. On the last wall were shelves filled with tools for sex like dildos, vibraters, whips, chains, rope, and many more instruments. Hermoine and Ginny looked shocked at what they saw.

"What is all this stuff Harry?"

"This is something new we are going to try to help make us climax even more and faster."

"This stuff looks scary."

"Oh! Don't worry about the stuff on the shelves, the only thing we are going to use are the two pairs of handcuffs that are attached to the wall."

"What are we going to use that for?" asked Hermoine.

"You and Ginny are going to be tied up naked and then we are going to PARTY!"

"Why do we need to be tied up?"

"This is so that you get the thrill of fear cause you won't be able to stop us or move in a more comfortable position. I saw this on one of Dudley's movies; they help enhance the pleasure."

"Ok we will do it but no funny stuff."

"If you use any of that other stuff, you are going to be sorry."

With that, Harry and Ron stripped Ginny and Hermoine and tied them to the wall so they could not move much.

"Let me check the map to see if anyone is coming before we begin."

Harry searched his robes and the whole room but could not find the map. He then remembered where he last saw it: when he had left for the room of requirement.

"I must have dropped the map. Ron can you come and help me find it cause it is really important."

"Sure. You two girls wait here. We will be right back."

Before the girls could protest, the boys ran out of the room and back towards the common room. They were about to reach the common room when they saw the map lying in the middle of the corridor. Harry picked up the map. Harry scanned the area to see if anyone was near. He was shocked to see that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking towards the room of requirement. This couldn't be good. Harry and Ron dash towards the room of requirement but they don't get there in time. From the map, Harry could tell that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stopped outside the room of requirement. Hermoine and Ginny must be talking and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle must have heard them. Harry watched as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the room.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked into the room and were startled by what they saw. Hermoine and Ginny were alone, handcuffed on the wall with nothing on. Draco must have seen this great opportunity because he closed the door and the door disappeared from the hall.

Inside, Hermoine and Ginny were staring horrified at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, while they were staring with excited eyes at Hermoine and Ginny. Slowly, Draco approached Hermoine.

"If you lay a finger on me, I'll kill you."

"HAHA!! You are in no position to make threats."

Draco reached out and grabbed one of Hermoine's firm tits. Hermoine shrieked with horror. She could not do anything to stop Draco, she was completely defenseless. Seeing that the girls couldn't harm them, Crabbe and Goyle went up to Ginny and started fondling with her breasts. Draco started pinching Hermoine's nipples and pulling them to make them stand out more. He then started licking Hermoine's round tits making the nipples even larger. Similarly, Crabbe and Goyle were pulling Ginny's nipples to make them erect as well.

As much as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle wanted to fuck the two girls, they wanted to have some fun. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle look at all the great tools on the shelf and pick a pinching tool. They took the tool and attached it to the girls' nipples and it pinched them hard making them swell and turn red. As the girls squirmed with pain, the grip got tighter and tighter till the girls couldn't stand it and started screaming and crying with pain. This only made the boys laugh. After a while, they removed the pinching tool giving the girls only a moment to relax. The boys then grabbed the leather whips, which weren't like ordinary whips, they had five lashes and contained minuscule points which could not be seen but felt. Looking at the horrified and crying faces made the boys laugh even more.

Lightly, Draco whipped Hermoine's ass. Hermoine let out a loud scream. Crabbe and Goyle did not want to hurt Ginny severely so they slapped her ass instead. Just like Hermoine, Ginny gave out a scream. The boys just laughed. Draco took aim and striked Hermoine even harder. One of the lashes landed between Hermoine's ass cheeks, in her ass crack making Hermoine cry and scream even louder. The same treatment was given to Ginny. Each time, the boys would hit the girls harder making them scream at the top of their lungs. Once the girls' asses were red as tomatoes, Hermoine's even darker, the boys stopped their assault on their asses and began on their tits. Their already damaged tits were getting even more damaged. The two girls' boobs matched their already red nipples. The boys then moved to the girls' pussies. Draco took aim and stricked Hermoine hard with the whip making her scream like she had never screamed. A couple of the lashes landed directly on Hermoine's pussy making her shout and scream in pain. That one shot had gotten Hermoine's whole pussy area red. The boys didn't want to ruin the girls' pussies so they stopped their assault.

The boys were ready for their action. Draco took hold of Hermoine's tits and started fucking her pussy. Crabbe and Goyle were teaming up on Ginny. Ginny had never had two guys in her at the same time so she screamed when they started pounding her at the same time. After spurting their seeds, they switched girls. Draco did Ginny and Crabbe and Goyle did Hermoine. By the time they were done, Hermoine and Ginny were only half conscience. They cleaned up and put on their clothes, but before they left they stuck two viberaters in each of the girls.

Meanwhile, outside Harry and Ron were behind a statue napping. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked right passed them without noticing them. In the morning Harry and Ron awoke and rushed inside the room and saw the horrors that had been committed last night. They turned off the viberaters and removed it from the girl's pussy and asshole. Their both holes were wet and dark red. They removed the girls from the handcuffs, dressed them and dragged them to their dormitory where they slept for the rest of the day.


	10. Secret Out

Chapter 10: Secret Out 

The next day, Ginny and Hermoine woke and found that their ass, pussy, tits and the rest of their body hurt a lot. Ginny had red slap marks all over her body, especially on her ass and tits. Her nipples were longer than they ever were because Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stretched them out. Hermoine on the other hand had worse marks: she had whips marks all over her body, her pussy, tits and ass still hurt tremendously from the beating. Her pussy was damaged a lot. It was red all over and well as her ass and tits. Hermoine's ass had been stretched out far more than it was supposed to because of all the ass fucking she got from the boys and from the viberator. She could barely sit because of how much her ass hurt. Her tits were also in bad condition. She was so mad at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle but also at Harry and Ron for putting them in that position.

Hermoine and Ginny skipped all their classes and in the afternoon, they went to Professor McGonnall.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello girls."

"We need to report a complain against Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"I'm not the slitherin head so you must instead speak to Professor Snape about it."

The girls looked in horror. They would have to tell Snape about how they were brutally tortured and molested by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They wanted it to be confidential but they wanted Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to be expelled so they went down to Professor Snape. It was dinner time so Snape was at the Great Hall. The two girls waited in Snape's office. After about half an hour, the slitherins returned and so did Snape.

"Hello Professor."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We want to report a complain."

"For who?"

"Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Those three? Why they are one of the best people around. What can they have done?"

"Uhhhhhh…. Those boys … molested us sexually."

"WHAT?"

Professor Snape said some magical words and one of the portraits came in. Snape told the portrait to get Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. After a minute, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room.

"These two girls claim that you molested them sexually. Is that true?"

"Yes. Let us explain. We were walking in the hallway heading to the common room when we herd voices coming from a room. We went in and found these to girls tied up naked and enjoying it. Around them were all these sexual toys waiting for them. They were practically begging us to use it. We are only boys and we cannot stop our hormones so we gave the girls what they wanted. We kinda did a favor for them."

Snape thought for a moment.

"You girls are party girls. You want all kinds of attention especially sexual attention that's why you were naked and tied with all those toys around you. These boys had nothing to do with your torture. And since you like all the attention, maybe I shall give you some attention as well."

Snape's face lit up as he said that. He even had an evil smirk on his face. Seeing this, Hermoine and Ginny got up and raced to the door but Snape was too quick for them. He said some advanced curse and Hermoine and Ginny froze at the spot. They weren't under the imperial curse or any other controlling curse. The curse had rendered their muscles useless so they could do nothing but stand there helpless. They still could use their senses and feel emotion.

Snape walked up to Hermoine, smiled and ripped her clothes off and threw them into the fireplace making the fire brighter and making Hermoine nervous. He did the same thing for Ginny as well. Now he had two girls naked in his office and no one knew they were there. He told the boys that they could play with Ginny till he was done with Hermoine. He took hold of Hermoine and stuck his dry cock into Hermoine's pussy making her scream with pain. The dry cock rubbed against Hermoine's delicate pussy giving her intense pain. Meanwhile Ginny as getting three cocks rammed into her: Crabbe and Goyle were both fucking her pussy and Draco was fucking her ass. She was also screaming with pain. After all three spurted their seeds into Ginny, they switched position. Hermoine was not faring well either, even though Snape was the only one fucking her. He had an enormous cock so when he rammed Hermoine, Hermoine could feel his cock bursting in her belly. He was also pinching one of her nipples, biting the other one and with his free hand he was deep-fingering Hermoine's ass.

After the guys were done playing with the girls individually, they lined up Hermoine and Ginny in the center of the room on all fours. Ginny was behind Hermoine in such a way that Ginny's face was just above Hermoine's ass and pussy. Draco was positioned in front of Hermoine standing so his cock was in front to Hermoine's face. Snape was standing behind Ginny so his cock could easily penetrate Ginny's ass. Crabbe was under Hermoine and Goyle was under Ginny. Once everyone was situated, Draco stuck his cock into Hermoine's mouth and Snape stuck his cock into Ginny's ass and started to pump. Ginny was then forced to lick Hermoine's ass and pussy while Crabbe and Goyle sucked and bit the girls' nipples. The boys were having the time of their lives and Snape was having a blast. However the girls were going through a nightmare. After the group orgy, Snape took the girls aside and told them that that was their punishment for standing naked in the room tied up and provoking the guys to fuck them. He also told them that if they told anyone about the incident, they would get suspended first. With that Hermoine and Ginny were allowed to leave. Since their clothes were burned, they had to walk naked throughout the castle to get into their common room. The portraits, and Peeves were the only ones to spot the girls through the hallway. When the girls arrived in the common room, they were surprised to see Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"What happened?"

"Draco, Crabbe and Goyle group fucked us again today with Professor Snape."

"No they didn't. They are going to pay for this."


End file.
